When a player plays tennis, it is useful to be able to analyse his performances, for example in order to evaluate and/or improve his playing technique. The player's level is characterised particularly by his ability to reproducibly perform gestures and shots. The better the technical control of a player, the better he will be able to perform an identical gesture whenever he wishes, particularly in training during which he applies the same type of hit for each shot.